Perséphone
by Kalys Graymes
Summary: Je m'appelle Perséphone Trevelyan. Le Premier Enchanteur du Cercle d'Ostwick m'a chargée, ainsi que trois de mes compagnons, d'assister au Conclave qui décidera de notre avenir à tous. C'est la première fois en dix ans que je m'aventure hors des murs de la Tour... Je suis terrifiée, et grisée.
1. Un phare et un abîme

**Hello !**

 **Après maintes et maintes réflexions face à ce texte dont je ne savais plus quoi faire - non qu'il ne me plaise pas, mais j'étais bloquée face à un passage... que je n'avais pas envie d'écrire, tout simplement -, j'ai décidé d'y apporter quelques modifications. Vous lisez donc ici une V2, pas fondamentalement différente de la V1, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit désormais d'un journal, et que je l'ai remanié de manière à éclaircir -du moins c'est le but - la personnalité de Perséphone. J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

* * *

Eluviesta 8, 9:40 du Dragon

« Je suis un phare. »

C'est ainsi que m'a définie Mohana lorsque je suis arrivée au Cercle d'Ostwick, et c'est ce que je me répète tandis que les Esprits se rassemblent autour de moi.

Il fait nuit. Ma plume crisse sur le papier.

Parmi les Esprits qui tentent désespérément de traverser le Voile pour me parler, se trouvent un ou deux Démons. Je ne les entends pas encore, c'est tout juste si je distingue leur silhouette du coin de l'œil. Mohana m'a expliqué que les Esprits percevaient le monde hors de l'Immatériel comme une peinture à l'aquarelle, dont la pluie aurait encore estompé les contours. Et dans ce monde sans relief aux couleurs enchevêtrées, les mages comme moi se détachent avec la netteté d'un hurlement. C'est pourquoi ils affluent vers nous, certains pour discuter, car la solitude de l'Immatériel leur pèse… et d'autres parce qu'ils voient en nous des logements vides, bâtis à la frontière entre ici et l'Au-delà. Incapables de quitter l'Après, mais aspirant à inscrire leur volonté dans la trame du monde fini, ils s'accaparent nos corps dans une tentative désespérée d'interagir avec les vivants. Mohana m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas mépriser les Démons. Les craindre, oui, sans aucun doute. Mais je ne dois pas oublier que c'est moi qui les façonne. Dépourvus de véritable forme, comme de personnalité, les Esprits se résument à la soif qui les meut. Et si pour me convaincre, ils devaient emprunter mes plus beaux rêves – ou mes pires cauchemars –, ils le feraient. À moi de posséder de moi-même la conscience la plus sévère, et la lucidité la plus totale.

Ma formation a consisté, pour une bonne part, à déjouer mes propres réflexes. J'ai sondé mes tréfonds, et je connais par cœur la carte de mes souvenirs. Je sais quels désirs les Démons croient pouvoir combler, et je sais qu'ils sont venus parce qu'une part de moi voudrait leur céder.

* * *

Mes parents m'ont confiée au Cercle lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, ce qui est plutôt tardif. Je l'ai vécu comme une trahison. Qu'aujourd'hui j'y sois heureuse n'a pas grande importance. Les enfants envoyés au Cercle cessent d'exister. Ils y sont reconfigurés. À mon arrivée, on m'a expliqué que je ne reverrai jamais ma famille. Mes parents devaient savoir que cela se passerait de cette façon.

Mohana a supervisé ma Confrontation, trois ans plus tard. J'ai éprouvé un tel sentiment de fierté lorsque celle-ci fut achevée, que je suis passée à deux doigts d'écrire à ma famille pour lui décrire l'accomplissement auquel je venais d'accéder. J'étais entrée au Cercle éperdue, mais grâce à Mohana, je savais désormais l'importance que revêtait mon talent, et la responsabilité qui m'incombait. Et à présent, j'avais aussi prouvé que j'en étais digne.

Nulle missive de ma part n'a quitté le Cercle d'Ostwick, bien sûr. Je me souvenais que ma première rencontre dans l'Immatériel s'était opérée avec un démon du Désir, auquel je devais mon premier orgasme. Ma mère l'avait-elle su ? En tout cas, c'était elle qui m'avait expliqué, avec une grande tendresse, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me punir, mais à me protéger. Comment aurais-je pu lui écrire, sans rougir, que j'étais capable de me maîtriser ?

* * *

Quand je suis arrivée au Cercle, j'ai été terrifiée par l'avenir qu'il dessinait pour moi. Une vie derrière les barreaux, à courber l'échine devant le Créateur qui m'avait dotée de ces pouvoirs que je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser. L'injustice de ma situation me consumait si bien que ma magie était devenue incontrôlable. Elle ne l'avait jamais été du temps où j'habitais chez mes parents.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, j'ai aimé mes années au cloître. Je dis « cloître », car la Tour des Mages d'Ostwick n'en est pas une. C'est une ancienne Chantrie, qui ne possède en fait qu'un donjon extérieur, qu'occupaient alors les sentinelles laïques. Nos cellules s'alignent dans le couloir qui jouxte le réfectoire, et nos rites s'inspirent plus de ceux des sœurs que de la routine commune à la plupart des Cercles. Nous consacrons une grande partie de notre temps au Créateur, que ce soit par la méditation ou la prière. La première nous apprend à nous connaître et nous maîtriser, la seconde à louer la bienveillance de celui qui nous offrit les merveilles du monde. Nous sommes ainsi bien plus versés dans les arts botaniques et curatifs que la plupart de nos confrères, parce que nous passons plus de temps à étudier les rouages de la nature qu'à maîtriser l'appel du feu ou de la glace. Nous savons nous battre, bien sûr, mais nous savons encore mieux nous prémunir contre l'ennemi, car nous entretenons avec la terre un lien sacré. Nos boucliers sont tissés du fil des éléments, et nos sortilèges en appellent aux forces invisibles qui actionnent la matière. Si je n'ai formulé aucun vœu en ce sens, le silence et la chasteté m'ont accompagnée toutes ces années, parce que j'estimais nécessaire de me consacrer tout entière à l'érudition et à la maîtrise de soi.

* * *

Et me voilà, assise à ce bureau en noyer devant ma fenêtre close, entourée d'Esprits. J'avais fini par omettre un détail : certes, ils sont attirés par notre capacité à les voir et à interagir avec eux. Mais surtout, ils sont prêts à tout pour communiquer. Y compris, et surtout, à revêtir la forme qui nous agréera le mieux. Chaque Esprit est un Démon en puissance. Ils ne le deviennent pas de leur volonté propre. Ils le deviennent parce que _je_ l'espère.

Mohana est morte. Elle a été tuée par un templier, l'un de ceux-là mêmes qui protégeaient le Cercle d'Ostwick. Il a tué nombre d'entre nous avant de prendre la fuite et de rejoindre, supposons-nous, les renégats de l'ouest. Nous avions entendu dire que le Cercle de Kirkwall s'était soulevé, nous savions que la Grande Prêtresse était décédée dans un attentat fomenté par un mage. Mais nous n'avions pas compris que ces événements signaient une fin et un début. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les templiers s'élèveraient contre la Divine et qu'ils choisiraient d'exécuter des mages sans sommation. Tous ceux avec qui j'ai vécu, s'ils se sont parfois comportés en geôliers imbus de leur pouvoir, nous ont toujours d'abord protégés de nous-mêmes. Cela signifiait tuer des Démons avant leur complète matérialisation, pas massacrer des mages par précaution.

* * *

Je ne mentirai pas : je suis terrifiée par la tournure des événements. Je m'étais habituée à ma vie monacale, et je l'aimais. Chaque jour passé entre les murs du cloître m'a conforté dans l'idée que je servais le Créateur en devenant plus forte et plus fiable. J'étais de ceux qui modifieraient la trame du monde pour en améliorer le dessin, parce que les humains sont imprévisibles, et qu'ils détruisent, souvent sans le vouloir, le fragile équilibre de l'ensemble. Je les vois, moi, les fils de la tapisserie.

Du moins, je le croyais. Quelle prétention ! Tout ce en quoi j'ai appris à croire s'est effondré, et je me surprends à me demander pourquoi. Ai-je jamais trouvé juste d'être enfermée sous la surveillance de non-mages qui ne comprenaient pas à quoi j'étais confrontée ? Oui, dans un premier temps. Les templiers ont fait rempart de leur corps pour me protéger – me délivrer ! – des Démons qui me menaçaient. Je ne réalise que maintenant qu'ils m'ont aussi tenue à l'écart de la source de mon pouvoir. Ils m'ont moins appris à le contrôler qu'à l'oblitérer. Et je les ai laissés faire ! Si j'avais écouté les Esprits, aurais-je vu venir la trahison ?

La révolte des mages m'a fauchée au milieu de ma course tranquille vers le néant. Tout ce que j'apprenais servait à me museler. Pourtant, je n'éprouve nulle empathie à leur égard. Ils ne font que confirmer les templiers dans leur haine. « La magie doit servir l'homme et non l'asservir. » C'est ce qu'Andrasté a déclaré, c'est ce que j'ai appris. Les apostats usent de leur art pour soumettre leurs ennemis. Ils m'ont, d'un même mouvement, révélé mon emprisonnement et la raison de celui-ci. Je ne souhaite plus être jugulée, parce que j'estime posséder un savoir qui dépasse la compréhension des humains ordinaires. Mais les apostats ont sali ces connaissances en les utilisant pour établir leur domination. Je croyais qu'il existait un équilibre entre eux et les templiers. Je viens de découvrir que les uns comme les autres ne servent que leurs propres desseins égoïstes, tous autant qu'ils sont.

* * *

Je suis bien naïve, certes. Le fait est que j'ai cru à la rhétorique chantriste. Même le coup du phylactère ! J'étais sincèrement persuadée qu'il permettrait de me retrouver, et donc de _me sauver_ , où que je sois. Je n'ai éprouvé nul désir de liberté, car je ne me suis jamais senti entravée.

Et voilà que Mohana, qui était ma muse et mon guide, est morte, et je ne sais plus si les mages se sont révoltés parce que les templiers les oppressaient, ou si ces derniers ont durci le ton face à une flambée de violence.

* * *

Eluviesta 9, 9:40 du Dragon

Le Premier Enchanteur Loric m'a mandée dans ses bureaux. Il souhaite me voir assister au Conclave qui réunira mages, Chantrie et templiers à Darse, dans une tentative qui me semble vouée à l'échec de concilier les intérêts de chacun. Des alentours d'Ostwick, ne me reviennent que les récits mettant en scène des abominations. La pusillanimité de mes frères me donne des envies de meurtre. Ils salissent tout à la fois notre nom et nos compétences. « La magie doit servir l'Homme et non l'asservir. » Ce sont les enseignements d'Andrasté, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient été compris. De mon point de vue, elle ne parlait pas du joug que les mages menaçaient d'imposer à autrui. Elle parlait de la sujétion des mages eux-mêmes à leur propre arrogance. Elle disait aussi que la magie ne devait pas servir de prétexte à leur enfermement, ce que les templiers renégats semblent avoir oublié.

* * *

J'ai préparé mes affaires, écartelée entre des sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, je suis anxieuse à l'idée de quitter le Cercle. Je n'en ai franchi le seuil que ponctuellement, depuis dix ans, et jamais pour me rendre au-delà d'Ostwick. Certes, Loric ne me demande que d'assister au Conclave avec quelques-uns de mes pairs, et de prendre part au vote s'il devait y en avoir un. Il ne croit pas vraiment que les négociations puissent aboutir, et notre présence relève plus de la politesse qu'autre chose.

D'un autre côté, je suis excitée d'enfin découvrir si le monde a vraiment changé depuis que j'en ai été exclue. J'ai passé mon adolescence à me satisfaire de ma particularité, mais je suis désormais adulte, et je brûle de faire connaître aux autres mes capacités. Je suis mage, j'étais femme, et je tiens ma revanche sur ceux qui ont cru bon de m'isoler, faute de comprendre ce à quoi je pouvais servir. Ma cellule me paraît étroite, ce matin, et le silence auquel je me suis astreinte menace de déborder. J'ai envie de raconter au premier venu qui je suis, ce que je fais, et comment ma vision des choses pourrait changer le monde.

* * *

Eluviesta 10, 9:40 du Dragon

Je suis allée me recueillir dans la chapelle d'Andrasté. Comme à mon habitude – mais une habitude à laquelle je n'ai pas souscrit depuis la mort de Mohana –, je me suis laissée aller à invoquer une lueur autour de moi. Elle sourdait de ma peau et figurait le phare que mon mentor avait dépeint. J'avais conscience de pécher par orgueil, mais cette lumière m'a toujours protégée. Je la visualise autant comme une balise que comme un bouclier, et j'y vois une matérialisation de la protection d'Andrasté, autant que la symbolisation de mon don. J'ai laissé la paix m'envahir.

Je ne suis pas parvenue à écarter complètement le murmure des Démons. Je les entendais m'appeler, et la connaissance intime qu'ils possédaient de ma personne rendait difficile leur éviction. Le doute et l'orgueil avaient uni leurs voix, tandis que le désir susurrait la liste de mes imperfections. J'ai eu envie de leur céder, et de m'endormir au pied de la statue de la prophétesse. Mais je me suis accrochée au sentiment de plénitude qui m'avait envahie. Aussi incomplète étais-je, je me trouvais là où je le devais. Je me suis cramponnée à cette idée, et j'ai regagné ma chambre. J'ai vérifié que l'attrape-rêve que Mohana m'avait fait confectionner était bien arrimé au-dessus du lit, et j'ai fini par m'endormir. Les esprits ne m'ont pas laissée tranquille, mais ils ne m'ont pas vaincue. Je me suis réveillée fatiguée, mais victorieuse. Cela suffira.

{*}

Alden, Jonia et Merros m'ont rejointe à la porte verte. Elle est incrustée de véridium c'est celle par laquelle passent les Enchanteurs autorisés à quitter le Cercle. Aucun de nous n'est un mage de rang, ce qui ne fait qu'illustrer le peu d'attentes que Loric projette sur ce Conclave. Je le leur fais remarquer, et m'en veux aussitôt : c'est bien moi, cette franchise un peu nerveuse, cette manière de tout critiquer par avance, comme si je craignais d'être déçue. Je me demande d'où me vient ce réflexe : n'étant jamais sortie du Cercle, je devrais être excitée par la liberté qui s'offre à moi. À moins que ce ne soit ça, justement. J'ai souvent imaginé ce départ, et toujours idéalisé ma vie ici une manière d'encaisser l'isolement. J'ai peur d'avoir également idéalisé l'extérieur, et que le manque qui m'a taraudée toutes ces années n'ait en réalité aucun objet.

* * *

Loric est arrivé, et avec lui deux Templiers, sans doute dans l'unique but de nous rappeler qu'ils nous tiennent à l'œil. J'aime bien le premier, Éloran. Il est toujours de bonne composition et n'hésite pas à nous sourire ou à nous parler. Jed en revanche, se tient en haute estime. Il est persuadé d'accomplir une mission sacrée et ne se prive pas de nous rabaisser. Comment il concilie sa foi dans le Créateur et notre existence, je me le demande. Le Premier Enchanteur nous distribue ses derniers conseils et rappelle ses consignes : nous représentons le Cercle d'Ostwick et, à ce titre, nous devons être vus, sans pour autant nous faire remarquer. Il ne s'attend pas à ce nous soyons pris à partie dans ces négociations notre rôle est d'en rapporter les conclusions, afin que le Cercle se prépare à la suite, quelle qu'elle soit. Son inquiétude transparaît dans son débit un peu haché et me contamine : après tout, dehors, c'est quasiment la guerre.

Les deux Templiers tirent chacun un battant de la porte, nous faisant comme une haie d'honneur. La lumière inonde le dallage blanc du vestibule. Nous voilà dehors.

{*}

Il faut une semaine pour rallier Hautecime par bateau, et encore deux autres pour rejoindre Darse – si tout se passe bien. Alors que nous traversons le jardin qui ceint les murailles du Cercle, en direction du ponton d'où nous embarquerons en direction du port d'Ostwick, je peux sentir la tension qui habite mes compagnons. Je me raccroche à des sensations fugaces : le soleil sur ma peau, le chant des oiseaux et le clapotis paisible des vagues. Le monde me paraît aussi beau qu'irréel, et je peine à croire que dans les prochains jours, je vais en voir une plus grande partie que la plupart des gens, alors que j'étais destinée à n'en connaître qu'une parcelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tout observer attentivement. J'ai la sensation d'être en danger, qu'à tout moment, une créature pourrait s'extirper de la lumière et darder sur moi son froid regard observateur. On la distinguerait à peine du décor, ce serait comme si elle se tenait juste de l'autre côté du Voile, qui lui dessinerait un contour tandis qu'elle pousserait pour le déchirer.

Je m'ébroue. Il ne sert à rien d'entretenir ce genre de délire. Je dois rester sur mes gardes, c'est tout. Le Templier chargé de nous accompagner au port nous aide à grimper dans la barque et charge la malle contenant nos effets personnels. Nous sommes partis, et même si je peine encore à le réaliser, la silhouette du Cercle qui s'éloigne et diminue peu à peu me rappelle qu'une période de ma vie a pris fin.


	2. Le Conclave

**Pas de changements majeurs dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est le passage au présent, puisqu'il s'agit désormais d'un journal. La fin n'est pas tout à fait la même que précédemment.**

* * *

Molioris 4, 9.40 du Dragon

Darse est une véritable fourmilière. J'ai eu un aperçu de l'ampleur du conflit pendant notre voyage, car même si nos guides successifs se sont arrangés pour éviter les zones de combat, nous avons croisé un grand nombre de réfugiés sur les côtes féreldiennes. Les templiers étaient partout, et j'avoue que les voir patrouiller en formation rapprochée sur la plupart des routes, instaurant des contrôles réguliers, m'a fait froid dans le dos. Mais rien ne m'avait préparée à Darse. Le temple cinéraire est difficilement accessible : il est édifié sur un promontoire rocheux, en plein cœur des Dorsales de Givre. Nous avons mis plusieurs jours à l'atteindre, gravissant péniblement le chemin de pèlerinage qui serpente entre vallons et accotements rocheux. Et tout le long du trajet, il y avait des gens. C'était un spectacle extraordinaire que de se tenir en contrebas, et de contempler les milliers de tentes éparpillées sur la montagne.

Les seigneurs locaux ont dû envoyer leurs propres hommes surveiller le campement, car jj'ai reconnu, sans être capable de les identifier, les bannières de plusieurs grandes familles féreldiennes. Plus on s'approchait du sommet, plus il y avait de templiers, et de mages. J'ai ressenti à les voir un profond trouble, qui ne me quitte plus. Les Apostats. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'épeler leur nom avec une majuscule, comme s'ils détenaient un savoir mystérieux et dangereux. Ce qui est le cas. Mais ce sont les miens, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils sont rassemblés dans le calme et ne provoquent pas les templiers. Certains doivent être là parce que leur Cercle est tombé. J'essaie d'imaginer leur angoisse et leur solitude. Ils ont tout perdu : leur famille et leur foyer. Mais parmi eux déambulent les Autres, les Renégats. À les voir si patients, je peine maintenant à croire aux récits colportés par mes comparses d'Ostwick. Ces gens-là ne sont pas des brutes. Ils nous ont regardé passer, mes compagnons et moi, et je me suis sentie coupable de toujours appartenir au Cercle, et de jouir de privilèges qu'eux n'avaient peut-être jamais connus. Leur absence d'animosité m'a mise bien plus mal à l'aise que leur prétendue révolte. Nous avancions vers le sommet, armés de nos laisser-passer, et ils nous dévisageaient d'un air impénétrable. Mages à gauche, templiers à droite, ils ne se mélangeaient pas et faisaient mine de s'ignorer.

C'est la Chantrie qui nous a accueillis au sommet. Des templiers accompagnaient les initiés, mais de toute évidence, ils avaient reçu pour consigne de se fondre dans le décor : rien dans leur gestuelle ne trahissait leur méfiance habituelle. Ils étaient là, hiératiques, la visière baissée sur leur visage, et se contentaient d'imposer leur présence. J'ai compris un peu plus tard ce qui conférait au campement avancé cette ambiance grave, pesante, même. Les Chercheurs étaient là.

Je n'en avais jamais vus et ne les crains pas. Je sais juste qu'ils régulent les templiers depuis leur alliance avec la Chantrie, après qu'ils aient accepté de déposer les armes de l'Inquisition. Leur simple évocation fait frémir le plus endurci des templiers – à condition qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher –, et je les respecte pour cela. Toutefois, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'à les reconnaître je baisserais moi-même la tête. Aucun Enchanteur, aucune menace de punition, ne m'a jamais donné cette impression d'encourir les foudres divines au moindre faux pas. Ils incarnent une justice dénuée d'affects, au-dessus des hommes. Un templier peut entendre vos récriminations, et éventuellement en rire. Mais un Chercheur ne laissera nul sentimentalisme obscurcir son jugement. Il sera froid, impartial et implacable. C'est du moins le sentiment qui me noue les tripes, tandis que je les regarde déambuler dans le camp.

* * *

Assise en tailleur à l'entrée de ma tente, je tente de me réchauffer en collant mes doigts contre mon bol d'infusion. Cela fait deux jours que nous sommes ici, et je ne parviens pas à me faire à l'irréalité de la situation. J'ai envie de taper du pied comme une enfant, de pleurer pour qu'on me ramène à la maison. Je n'arrive pas à dormir sur mon lit de fortune, où j'ai froid et mal au dos, ni à me concentrer comme dans ma cellule. Je me sens fébrile et tendue. Je sursaute au moindre bruit, et j'observe ébahie le ballet de ces milliers de gens qui passent et repassent autour de ma tente. Alden a tenté de me parler, mais j'ai découragé tous ses efforts sans le vouloir, incapable de me concentrer sur ses mots, irritée presque, parce qu'il m'empêche de me focaliser sur cette foule dont mes tripes me disent qu'elle est dangereuse. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, de n'avoir pas de mur pour s'y adosser et balayer tout l'espace du regard. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me tenir sur mes gardes. Éviter les pièges des cancres du Cercle ne demande pas la même attention, parce que leur imagination est limitée. Ici, j'entends le claquement de ma toile de tente derrière mon dos, et le bruit des bottes qui foulent la neige. Des gens que je ne connais pas me frôlent de beaucoup trop près. Il y a trop de bruits et de mouvements, trop de monde, et quand je baisse les paupières, ne viennent que des larmes. Je voudrais être plus forte, je sais combien je suis ridicule. J'ai peur de finir acculée derrière le foyer, mon bâton entre les mains, et de donner raison à tous ceux qui jugent les mages incapables de se contrôler. Mais ma magie, c'est tout ce que je connais, et si je vacille, les Démons viendront me prendre. _Mes_ démons.

* * *

« Je suis un phare. » Je prends une inspiration et expire le plus lentement possible. Par réflexe, mes mains ont pris leur position habituelle, autour d'un bâton que je n'ai pourtant pas dégainé. J'expire, et je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres tandis que le calme m'envahit. En pensée, je déplace ma main droite pour poser mon arme, et je visualise les esprits que ma panique a attirés. J'envoie un sarcasme mental à ceux que je refuse de voir gagner et me concentre sur les autres.

* * *

« Ça va ? » J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut, mais je ne fais pas tout de suite la différence avec l'Immatériel que je viens de quitter. Jonia m'observe avec inquiétude, et quand je réalise que c'est elle, j'ai envie de la frapper. Je ne cherche pas à masquer mon exaspération en lui répondant. « Ça va très bien.

\- Tu avais l'air bizarre. »

 _Évidemment que j'avais l'air bizarre_ , ai-je envie de hurler, mais je me contente de détourner le regard. _Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de bâton pour te tuer_ , pensé-je, et cette idée me réconforte autant qu'elle m'effraie. À qui la dois-je ? Est-elle seulement vraie ? J'ai l'impression d'être tellement plus douée que Jonia. J'en tire une satisfaction cruelle. Alors je me lève et, les mains tremblantes, j'entreprends de ranger mes affaires, qui le sont déjà. J'ai besoin de bouger, sans quoi je vais exploser, tout en traînant le même sentiment d'irréalité que lorsqu'elle m'a réveillée. C'est cette impression qui m'effraie le plus, car j'ai la sensation qu'elle pourrait me conduire à la blesser sans en éprouver le moindre remords. Je n'en suis pas surprise. J'ai déjà expérimenté cela, chaque fois que j'ai été prise au dépourvu par ma colère ou par la réaction d'autrui. Je deviens alors froide et distante, presque spectatrice de mon propre comportement. Seul le tressaillement de mes doigts témoigne alors de mon émoi.

* * *

Molioris 5, 9.40 du Dragon

Je me suis levée au milieu de la nuit et j'ai marché jusqu'à la falaise. Pas très loin de ma tente, se trouve un belvédère, délimité par quelques roches basses. En dessous, l'à-pic dévale vers d'autres affleurements montagneux, dont l'échine acérée se distinguait à peine. Au-dessus, le temple impose sa silhouette un peu ridicule, telle une gargouille désuète mais néanmoins impressionnante. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air glacé, dans l'espoir d'y saisir un parfum, mais la neige n'exhale rien d'autre qu'une neutralité délétère. Derrière moi, le campement immobile dégringole en cascade multicolore vers le pied de la montagne, et bruisse de-ci de-là de lueurs éparses. Je cherche à retrouver, dans le silence étranger de la montagne, la paix intérieure que m'a communiquée les murs du cloître. Je comprends à présent que ma foi, que j'ai cru évidente et entière, est fragile. Je la dois à mon enfermement, qui m'a protégée de la rudesse et de la solitude du monde. Jamais je n'ai été obligée d'aller puiser au fond de moi la preuve de Sa présence, car Elle était partout autour de moi : je La ressentais en cueillant les herbes médicinales dans le jardin clos, et dans les frémissements du Voile lorsque je lançais un sort. Le soir, tandis que je fermais les yeux, agenouillée au pied de mon lit, méditante, je souriais, le cœur gonflé d'une joie sereine.

Ici, j'ai le vertige, et l'anxiété m'enfièvre.

* * *

Plus tard

Le Conclave a débuté ce matin. À nouveau, j'ai vu les cohortes des mages et des templiers s'aligner le long de la route, s'ignorant, se jaugeant ? Je ne saurais le dire. Tout ce que je percevais, c'était ce fourmillement, attentif, patient... ou était-ce tout l'inverse ? Ils cheminaient vers le sommet de la montagne, concentrés sur le but à atteindre. Nous nous sommes joints à eux. Personne ne parlait. Nous avons atteint le temple et été répartis entre les trois portes qui permettent d'accéder à la salle des délibérations. Je suis inquiète, bien que je sache que nul ne me demandera mon avis. Et oui, là tout de suite, cela m'affole plus que d'imaginer la tournure des événements. Et si chaque Cercle était amené à s'exprimer ? Que pourrions-nous bien dire, mes compagnons et moi, qui fasse avancer les choses ? Je suis si en colère, si dépassée aussi, et pourtant je sais que ma timidité m'empêcherait de m'exprimer, et que je ne ferais que bégayer des platitudes.

La Divine se fait attendre. Le chancelier vient d'annoncer un report, une demie-heure tout au plus, dit-il. Certains se lèvent, mécontents. Je vais faire comme eux leur agitation est contagieuse, et je ne parviens pas à rester calme au milieu de cet amphithéâtre, cernée de tous côtés. Peut-être à mon retour pourrais-je choisir une place plus excentrée – et plus près des portes.


	3. La Brèche

**Aucun changement dans ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'ai enlevé la double métaphore qui gênait Maloriel :)**

* * *

?

J'ouvris les yeux, et la première chose dont je pris conscience, ce fut la douleur. Les douleurs, devrais-je dire, car il me semblait avoir été molestée, tant j'éprouvais d'inconfort. Le froid qui cerclait mes poignets m'obligeait à ployer l'échine, tandis qu'une vive souffrance, dans les épaules, m'enjoignait à me lever et à marcher. J'aurais voulu me recroqueviller, mais mes omoplates me tiraient vers l'arrière, comme si ce qui me restait d'esprit m'obligeait à affronter mon sort le dos droit. Je me tenais agenouillée sur un sol de terre battue, au milieu d'une cellule de pierre seulement éclairée par une lampe à huile suspendue au plafond. Quatre hommes dardaient leur épée sur moi. Mon regard croisa celui du soldat qui se tenait à ma droite je le vis raffermir sa prise tandis que la panique altérait ses traits. L'odeur de la lampe me suffoquait et, alors que je baissais les yeux, je découvris les lourdes menottes qui me clouaient au sol. Au même moment, une lueur verte embrasa ma main et je poussais un cri, plus terrifiée que souffrante.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux silhouettes se découpèrent dans l'encadrement, noires et menaçantes dans l'éclat des torches du couloir. Les gardes rengainèrent leur arme tandis que la première tournait autour de moi la seconde me contemplait avec le dégoût que l'on réserve à un insecte égaré sur les draps. Tout semblait opposer ces deux femmes, c'est pourquoi leur connivence m'effraya. La première — courts cheveux noirs, plastron rutilant peint d'un œil blanc, le signe des Chercheurs ! — se pencha sur moi. « Donnez-moi _une_ raison de ne pas vous tuer sur le champ… gronda-t-elle. Le Conclave est détruit. Tous ceux qui étaient présents sont morts. Tout le monde, sauf _vous_. » acheva-t-elle en cessant son manège pour se planter devant moi. Mes oreilles s'étaient mises à siffler et mes mains à trembler, mais un calme déplacé m'avait envahie. J'avais l'impression que tout s'effondrait à l'intérieur de moi, mais je me sentais en même temps distante, déconnectée, comme si mon cerveau, ne pouvant admettre la réalité des événements, avait réduit son fonctionnement au minimum vital.

Je ne répondis rien. La Chercheuse saisit ma main gauche avec fureur, me sommant d'expliquer l'origine du feu qui la consumait. « Je ne peux pas, rétorquai-je, absente.

— Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ? rugit ma tortionnaire.

— Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni d'où ça vient. »

Les mots sortaient de ma bouche comme de celle d'un automate. Je comprenais que mon indifférence ne jouerait pas en ma faveur, mais j'étais incapable de la moindre émotion. J'avais l'impression que ce qui restait de moi s'était réfugié tout au fond de mon corps, et grelottait de terreur. Il ne restait rien de moi pour animer cette façade qu'était mon visage. « Vous mentez ! » cria encore la Chercheuse, et elle me saisit les épaules, prête à me frapper. L'autre femme s'interposa. « On a besoin d'elle, Cassandra », dit-elle en la repoussant. Un semblant de chaleur me ranima et j'affirmai, d'un ton plus paniqué que je l'aurais voulu : « Je ne sais pas ce dont vous me croyez responsable, mais je suis innocente !

— Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Comment ça a commencé ? m'interrogea celle qui s'était interposée.

— Je me souviens d'avoir fui. Quelque chose me courait après et puis… une femme ? »

* * *

Le souvenir s'était imposé à moi au moment même où je le décrivais à la Chercheuse et à sa comparse, et je tremblais intérieurement. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, pas plus que ce récit que je débitais d'une voix hachée. Au fur et à mesure que j'évoquais ces bribes sans queue ni tête, ils perdaient de leur substance, et je ne voyais pas comment convaincre les deux femmes, alors que je peinais moi-même à croire ce que je racontais. Ma mémoire me semblait fragmentée, des idées naissaient et retournaient au néant aussitôt, avant que j'aie pu les formuler. Mon trouble devait paraître sincère, car Cassandra se tourna vers l'autre femme et dit : « Allez au campement avancé, Léliana. Je l'emmène à la Faille. »

Elle me libéra de mes entraves, et je chancelai jusqu'à la porte. Nous traversâmes le couloir éclairé aux flambeaux. Je stoppai net sur le seuil, et protégeai mon visage d'un bras, éblouie par le rayonnement du soleil sur la neige. Quand je fus enfin en mesure de lever les yeux, je distinguai un invraisemblable nuage en forme de spirale, un amoncellement verdâtre qui oblitérait une partie du ciel et me terrifia autant que si je m'étais tenue au bord d'un océan rempli de requins.

« On l'appelle "La Brèche". C'est une faille gigantesque ouverte sur le monde des démons, et qui s'élargit d'heure en heure », m'annonça Cassandra. La Brèche. Elle portait bien son nom, et sa simple évocation ouvrit un gouffre sous mes pieds et dans mes entrailles. Combien de temps avais-je été inconsciente ? La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était de m'être perdue dans les couloirs du Saint Temple ! Et depuis, une chose impossible avait déchiré le Voile, et avait été nommée.

Je suis une mage. J'épelle des syllabes pour contrôler ce qu'elles invoquent. L'abîme dans le ciel possédait déjà un nom, et je l'avais ignoré. Le sol se dérobait sous mes pas, mais Cassandra ne me laissa pas le loisir de m'épancher. D'un geste autoritaire, elle me poussa sur le chemin. Elle était agacée. Je le sentais à la contracture de ses muscles, à son masque de pierre. Elle croyait que je simulais. Elle _espérait_ que je simulais. C'était ma chance, mon unique chance : la Chercheuse doutait. Elle ne voulait pas que je le sache, mais je sentais son hésitation. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire confiance à mon intuition, car je n'avais jamais été confrontée à qui que ce soit d'autres que mes camarades du Cloître. Mais j'ai toujours été persuadée de mes talents. Je me reposai sur la certitude d'avoir saisi un instant de défiance pour justifier mon optimisme. Je n'allais pas mourir, parce que j'avais raison.

* * *

Cassandra me conduisit le long d'un chemin escarpé, celui-là même que j'avais gravi quelques jours plus tôt pour me rendre au Temple, en compagnie de mes comparses. « Chercheuse… Les autres… Sont-ils morts ? » Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, je saisis dans sa voix la volonté de rester digne et froide, parce qu'elle ne savait pas si j'étais responsable. « Oui.

— Et vous ? Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous pas ? »

Ma question la fit tressaillir. Je la vis reprendre son souffle comme si je l'avais frappée, et même si sa réponse était prête, je constatai qu'elle doutait de sa crédibilité. « La Divine m'a demandé de rester dehors, comme elle l'a demandé à Léliana. Elle se doutait que les événements pouvaient mal tourner. »

Je n'insistai pas. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui faire confiance… Si ce n'est qu'elle m'avait détachée. J'estimai que je pouvais — que je devais — lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, j'étais moi-même soupçonnée à juste titre. Nous continuâmes de marcher en silence.

Nous parvînmes auprès d'un étang. Les sapins se balançaient doucement à son bord, entraînés par la brise. Nos pas faisaient craquer la neige. Malgré la fatigue, j'eus envie de sourire. L'espace d'un instant, l'existence de la Brèche disparut de ma conscience. Elle était trop absurde : le monde n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, Cassandra me tira de ma torpeur. Des démons ! Elle m'ordonna de ne pas bouger et se précipita à leur rencontre, l'épée au clair. Mon premier réflexe fut de secouer la tête, incapable de penser autre chose que « comme si elle allait s'en sortir toute seule. » Puis je réalisai la portée de cette idée, et regardai paniquée autour de moi. Je pouvais lancer des sorts de mon propre chef, mais je n'avais jamais croisé d'esprits en dehors de l'Immatériel. Cela me sembla inconcevable, et cette incohérence, cette fêlure dans le monde que je connaissais, me paniqua plus que tout le reste. Cassandra allait mourir, et je ne pouvais pas la défendre.

Je descendis la pente qui conduisait à l'étang gelé, glissai, et tombai sur les fesses. La Chercheuse patinait sur la glace, cherchant un appui. Un démon la surplombait, tandis que quatre spectres la bombardaient. Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait si j'attirais leur attention. Me prendraient-ils pour cible de leur magie ? Ou fondraient-ils sur moi pour me posséder purement et simplement ? Je n'avais pas appris à les combattre dans cette réalité. Mais si Cassandra tombait, je n'aurais plus le loisir de m'interroger. Éperdue, je regardai autour de moi. Des cadavres s'entassaient sur l'eau. Je devais les fouiller. Même une dague ferait l'affaire. _Mais ce sont des esprits… Tais-toi, tais-toi !_ Je dérapai sur le verglas jusqu'à m'étaler sur le ventre, mais je n'étais plus très loin du premier corps. Je rampai jusqu'à lui et manquai pleurer de soulagement. C'était un mage, et il tenait encore son bâton.

Je tentai de m'en emparer, mais les doigts du cadavre étaient serrés autour de l'arme. Je luttai contre le mort, tirant sur le bâton, essayant de détacher ses doigts collés sur le bois. Des larmes de frustration et de terreur maculaient ma vision. Je m'entendis gémir, et me trouvai ridicule, mais j'étais incapable de tarir le flot de panique qui me convulsait. À un moment, je regardai ce que devenait Cassandra. Je la vis fendre le démon en deux, et je contemplai une seconde ce dernier qui clignotait entre ici et l'Après. Il finit par disparaître dans un hurlement, alors que ma compagne s'était déjà détournée de lui et fonçait sur le spectre le plus proche. J'y puisai un sursaut d'optimisme et donc de courage, et m'attelai à récupérer le bâton une fois pour toutes. Je m'agenouillai et plantai mes dents dans les phalanges du cadavre. Un doigt céda sèchement. Mon dos accusa le recul une fraction de seconde avant que je réalise et ne crache le bout de chair avec un hoquet de dégoût. Je finis de malmener le corps du mage et me redressai, tremblante. Je préparai un sort dans la précipitation, et manquai le spectre que je visais, dans le dos de Cassandra, de trois bons mètres.

À cet instant, ma panique laissa place à l'agacement. Je pouvais mieux faire et je le savais. Le calme blanc de l'Immatériel envahit mes poumons. J'expirais jusqu'à la dernière once d'air et tirai. L'esprit se fissura comme l'aurait fait l'eau du lac si j'avais brisé la glace, et disparut. À partir de ce moment, je perdis toute conscience de moi-même. Je me contentai de viser les ennemis qui se concentraient toujours sur Cassandra, et les éliminai les uns après les autres.

* * *

Elle vint se planter devant moi. « Lâchez votre arme. Tout de suite ! » Je ne bougeai pas. Je tenais le bâton planté dans la neige, dans la position que j'aurais prise si mon premier Enchanteur était venu nous inspecter. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imaginais, vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le combat m'avait galvanisée. Il m'avait rappelé qui j'étais, et ce que j'étais capable d'accomplir. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle. Nos regards se croisèrent. Elle soupira : « Vous avez raison. Je ne peux pas vous protéger, et je ne peux pas vous laisser sans défense. » Puis elle me tourna le dos. Elle s'éloigna sur la glace traîtresse, et elle hésita. L'œil de l'Inquisition, sur son bouclier, masquait la lassitude de sa posture. Elle rengaina son épée avant de se retourner. « Je devrais me rappeler que vous n'avez pas tenté de fuir. » Nous échangeâmes à peine un regard avant qu'elle poursuive sa route.

Je la suivis le long du chemin qui descendait puis remontait le long des flancs de la montagne. Dans chaque creux, je me sentais oppressée, à l'aube d'une dévoration. Les pics enneigés figuraient les dents d'une bouche au fond de laquelle j'allais mourir. À chaque col, je me rapprochais de la Brèche. La marque dans ma main me le rappelait si je tentais de l'ignorer, et je ne savais si elle m'offrirait une absolution que je n'avais jamais demandée, ou une mort dont la pensée me tétanisait. Nous atteignîmes une terrasse bâtie entre deux aiguilles dépourvues de neige. Des cris se faisaient entendre, que Cassandra identifia comme ceux des troupes qu'elle commandait. Elle exigea que je me joigne à l'assaut, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de courir derrière elle jusqu'à la cour dévastée, où survivaient une dizaine de combattants. Au milieu, une réplique miniature du nuage dans le ciel teintait de vert les soldats, tel un dragon pointant son museau dans une corolle d'épines. À nouveau, ma conscience me quitta. À nouveau, je dirigeai ma terreur sur les démons qui jaillissaient de la Brèche, tranchant en deux les cauchemars. La glace et le feu s'épousèrent dans un maelstrom que j'étais seule capable de soulever, et Cassandra se tourna vers moi, épouvantée, quand mes sorts se mirent à zigzaguer entre ses hommes. La gueule de la Bête palpitait derrière elle, et alors que je m'apprêtais à la transpercer, un Elfe surgit devant moi et saisit mon poignet. « Vite ! Avant que d'autres n'arrivent ! » Il dirigea ma main vers la faille, et le feu qui me torturait jaillit de ma paume et se précipita vers la Brèche, qui sembla se consumer d'avoir ingéré trop d'elle-même. Je la sentis sursauter et tressaillir dans les veines de mon bras. Au moment où elle s'éteignit, je confisquai ma main au mage qui l'avait libérée, et m'effondrai, persuadée que je m'écroulais de l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? balbutiai-je.

— Moi, je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est que vous », répondit le mage. Il avait l'air content, de moi ou de lui, je ne saurais dire. Le désespoir me remit sur mes pieds, ou la colère. « Vous voulez parler de cette marque.

— La force qui a ouvert la Brèche dans le ciel a aussi placé cette marque sur votre main. Je soupçonnais cette marque d'avoir le pouvoir de refermer les failles apparues à la suite de la Brèche. Ma théorie semble s'être avérée. »

J'aurais bien aimé formuler une réplique cinglante, pour effacer le sourire qui s'esquissait sur le visage du mage. Je le trouvais bien satisfait. Mais Cassandra m'interrompit : « Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait également refermer la Brèche.

— C'est possible, répondit l'Elfe. Il me semble que vous déteniez la clef de notre salut à tous. »

Après cela, j'entendis confusément un Nain renchérir sur le fait que c'était « bon à savoir. » Quant à moi, j'avais l'impression de me tenir au bord d'un abîme, et qu'on venait de m'expliquer que le seul moyen de sauver le monde était de m'y jeter. Le Nain se présenta, je crois, inconscient de l'angoisse qui broyait mes poumons. Cassandra et lui échangèrent quelques paroles. Il me sembla qu'elle faisait preuve d'une acidité à laquelle je n'avais moi-même pas eu droit, ce qui me surprit vaguement. J'écoutai leur dialogue avec un détachement confinant à l'état de choc. Alors le mage effleura ma main, en prenant garde, je m'en rendis compte, de ne pas donner l'impression de m'envahir. « Si je puis me présenter, je m'appelle Solas. Ravi de vous savoir encore en vie. » Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, le Nain ajouta : « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il a empêché votre marque de vous tuer pendant votre sommeil. »

Tous ces gens faisaient preuve d'une nonchalance dont je ne savais si elle me rendait furieuse ou si elle me réconfortait. Après l'accueil que m'avaient réservé Cassandra et Léliana, je peinais à comprendre qu'on me traite avec tant d'égards. Confuse, aiguillonnée par une aigreur née de la terreur, je lançai : « Vous avez l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses », alors que je pensais « merci ». L'Elfe m'avait sauvée, et même s'il était mu par l'espoir que je rectifie la Brèche, au moins ne m'avait-il pas laissée seule avec ces soldats qui me croyaient responsable de l'attentat. « Mes voyages m'ont permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur l'Immatériel, bien au-delà des connaissances d'un mage du Cercle. Je suis venu offrir mon aide face à cette Brèche. Si nous ne parvenons pas à la refermer, nous sommes tous condamnés, quelle que soit notre origine. »

Sa tranquille assurance me désarmait. Solas semblait penser que je pouvais accomplir ce pour quoi on m'avait gardée en vie. Il me regardait sans animosité. La pensée me traversa qu'il portait un plus grand intérêt à la Marque qu'à ma personne. Je lui demandai « Et que ferez-vous, après ?

— J'ose espérer que nos dirigeants sauront se souvenir de ceux qui ont apporté leur aide. »

* * *

Je me détournai de lui pour regarder la Brèche. À nouveau, le vertige me fit vaciller. Jamais, dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'avais su avec une telle acuité que j'allais mourir. J'avais l'impression de tomber à l'intérieur de moi-même. Il n'existait nulle échappatoire.

Mes compagnons se remirent en route sans attendre. J'envisageai quelques secondes de les laisser prendre les devants et de m'enfuir. J'entendis Varric fanfaronner, quelque chose à propos de son arbalète et du pied qu'elle prenait par avance. Mes mains me démangèrent. Il me suffisait d'empoigner mon bâton et de les consumer dans une vague de feu. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Et puis Cassandra se retourna, et je réalisai. C'était moi qui ne comprenais pas. Ils étaient tous prêts à mourir. Foi ou abnégation ? Aucune importance. Le Créateur, ou le destin, les avaient placés là, et ils ne feraient pas demi-tour. Je me mis à courir.

{*}

Nous progressâmes lentement. Des démons pleuvaient de la Brèche. Au bout d'un moment, je les combattis avec indifférence. Notre petit groupe était suffisamment aguerri pour en venir à bout. Je me morigénais, cependant : je savais qu'une trop grande confiance en nos capacités pouvait causer notre perte. On m'a appris à ne jamais sous-estimer mes ennemis. C'est une erreur de débutant. Je le savais, et pourtant, la répétitivité des combats, mon incapacité à vraiment réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, finirent par me plonger dans un état second. La neige engloutissait mes bottes légères, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, et le périple semblait ne jamais devoir se finir. Quand nous atteignîmes une deuxième faille, je levai docilement le bras quand Cassandra m'en donna l'ordre. L'air de ce monde-ci colmata la déchirure comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion.

* * *

Après la faille, se trouvait un campement avancé. Léliana nous y attendait, en compagnie d'un chancelier dont les premières paroles consistèrent en des menaces auxquelles personne ne prêta attention. Mes geôlières me faisaient désormais confiance – du moins comptaient-elles sur moi pour fermer la Brèche. S'ensuivit une discussion stratégique à laquelle je ne prêtai que peu d'attention. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Pourtant, à l'issue de celle-ci, on me demanda mon avis. Troublée et un peu embarrassée, je pris le parti de Cassandra. J'avais beau me rendre compte que Léliana me soutenait également, c'est la Chercheuse qui m'avait accompagnée. C'était elle qui m'avait libérée de mes entraves. C'était elle qui m'avait tourné le dos sans envisager une seconde que je profite de cet avantage.

* * *

Nous empruntâmes le chemin le plus direct. Quand nous arrivâmes au Temple, j'avais depuis longtemps oublié que je devais probablement y mourir. Les cailloux roulaient sous les semelles détrempées de mes bottes. Mes pieds baignaient dans le sang et la flotte. Mon bras ne soutenait plus mon bâton : je m'en servais pour ne pas m'écrouler. Le Temple était jonché de cadavres carbonisés. À perte de vue. Depuis la terrasse supérieure jusqu'à la galerie qui ceignait la cour centrale. La Brèche hurlait au milieu. Elle se contorsionnait comme un corps malade, elle grondait, gémissait, se distendait, et sa vue me plia en deux. J'entendis Cassandra ordonner à Léliana de déployer ses archers. Quelqu'un m'empoigna par le bras – Solas. Il me traîna vers l'enfer, avec une gentillesse épouvantable. Sans me juger le moins du monde, il me conduisait vers l'anéantissement, tranquille, comme si lui allait y survivre, comme s'il me punissait, mais avec la bienveillance d'un parent qui ne m'en voulait pas d'avoir failli. Alors la Brèche se mit à parler. Elle reproduisit ma voix, et d'autres encore. La Divine supplia, et je m'entendis intervenir, et un interlocuteur masculin répliqua. Je savais que c'était un souvenir, une chose dont j'aurais dû me rappeler, mais cela n'éveillait rien en moi. Cassandra était éperdue, moi je continuais de marcher vers le centre. Je ne pouvais plus interrompre le processus. Si je m'y risquais, je ferais demi-tour et rien ni personne ne me convaincrait d'y retourner. Dans tous les cas, je mourrais, alors j'avançais.

* * *

Les soldats se positionnèrent avec une discipline qui me fit honte. Varric adressa un signe de tête à je ne sais qui.

{*}

Je me suis campée sous la faille et ai laissé mes démons me quitter. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux entendre le néant que j'invoquais. Le monde ne s'est pas figé. J'ai continué d'écouter le cliquetis des armes et le rugissement de la Brèche. Mes dents me faisaient mal tant je serrais la mâchoire. Je ne respirais pas, je hoquetais. J'ai détaché mon bâton de sa sangle et, sans le poser, je me suis tournée vers Cassandra. Elle a hoché la tête. Alors, des deux mains, j'ai planté mon bâton dans la terre. Puis j'ai levé le bras, et j'ai ouvert la Brèche.

Pendant un moment, je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait. La faille se tordait et crachait des étincelles. Puis j'ai entendu un rugissement, et le sol a tremblé. Un démon de l'orgueil s'était matérialisé à deux pas de la Chercheuse.

J'ai peu de souvenirs du combat qui s'ensuivit. Je me rappelle que Varric est tombé. Des lignes entières d'archers se sont écroulées quand le démon a fait claquer son fouet. Cassandra ne cessait de m'exhorter, alors que je ne savais plus de quel côté me tourner. Elle était à bout de souffle, couverte de sang, et pourtant elle était capable de circonscrire le champ de bataille et de me hurler des ordres pertinents. C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens. Je virevoltais, frappais les démons mineurs qui sortaient de la faille, et passais plus de temps à me débarrasser d'ennemis à coups d'ondes mentales qu'à aider mes compagnons qui s'essoufflaient aux pieds du démon gigantesque qui faisait naître des tremblements de terre juste en martelant le sol. La Chercheuse, exsangue, m'enjoignait à affaiblir la faille chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, tandis que je ratais mes cibles. Quelqu'un a crié « Maintenant ! » sur le ton désespéré de celui qui va se sacrifier mais aimerait ne pas le faire en vain. Je ne voyais déjà plus rien. J'ai tendu la main encore une fois. La douleur s'est répandue le long de mes veines, dans mon épaule, dans mon dos et mes entrailles. J'ai perdu connaissance.


End file.
